


I Wanna Testify

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 罗杰和梅结婚了没什么逻辑，主要是黄色废料





	I Wanna Testify

梅说要和罗杰结婚的时候把所有人都吓了一跳。迪肯说他们简直疯了。弗莱迪把钢琴拍的砰砰响，双臂高高举过头顶绝望的喊着亲爱的。她头脑发昏也就罢了，女人碰到这种事情的时候总会比平常傻一点的，但是罗杰怎么会把自己捆绑在婚姻里。

罗杰泰勒不需要女朋友，但他如果想要女人只需要随手一抓，抓到的女孩会心甘情愿跟他上床。和罗杰没有什么忠贞可谈。她忠心耿耿的围着她的金毛小狮子转，但她睁一只眼闭一只眼，有时候甚至闭上双眼。谁都想得到罗杰，只有一部分她就很满足了。

所以罗杰向她求婚的时候她毫无反应以为是个玩笑。他们在早上做爱。罗杰醒来就要。这种情况下他倒是没有起床气，黏糊糊的爬到梅身上，把她的睡裙掀到脖子，她的整个身体就暴露在晨光下，瘦弱光洁像完整的维纳斯。罗杰捏捏她的乳头让她醒过来，很急的就进去，梅一点都不喜欢在早上做爱，她因为过强的光线感到羞耻。这种情况下的干涩又无趣的性爱让她觉得自己像个毫无敬业精神的妓女。可是他是罗杰呀，她爱他，罗杰想要操她就可以随时随地操她，只要他想要，她就会掀起裙子让他进来。无论是不是在酒吧的厕所排练室的沙发，他想要的任何东西，梅都会满足他。

罗杰射精后翻身躺在床上，点上一支烟认真的吐烟圈，他很薄很精巧的嘴唇微微张开，像敲鼓时候不自觉的表情，烟圈就一个个冒出来。梅扯了张纸擦了擦下体，然后起身走到厕所坐到马桶上，等着精液流出去。

她回到床上，还想继续睡于是也懒得洗澡，罗杰还保持着同一个姿势，胳膊枕在脑袋下面，若有所思的样子，然后突然转过身问梅会嫁给他吗？梅吓得不轻，觉得这个男人把脑子也一并射空了，她想都没想回了个干脆的“不会。”然后转过身睡觉。

晚上罗杰真的举着戒指跪在她面前的时候她才觉得事情好像有点不对劲。罗杰泰勒是不会结婚的，谁都知道这一点。谁不知道他对婚姻不屑一顾，罗杰大概在十七岁的时候就决定与婚姻生活无缘了。梅站在那里手无足措。

快三十岁了还在搞乐队，梅觉得很悲哀，其实悲哀的不是搞乐队本身，而是他们的乐队一事无成。她很喜欢弹吉他她也享受演出。搞摇滚的人是不是应该与众不同？应该滥交磕药杀人纵火。也许吧，她曾经充满精力，努力地像真正的摇滚明星那样生活，和乐队的三个男孩子没日没夜的开派对，可她已经不是十九岁了。为了乐队放弃学业，博士读到一半扔书走人，差点把父亲气死。梅在过去的几年中从不思考这样的决定是不是在正确，但她现在像一个中年妇女，像计算柴米油盐那样在脑子里安排自己的人生。

她问罗杰为什么，罗杰就只是抽烟。“我想要你。”他这么说。梅一头雾水，她早就是他了啊，还有许多女孩都是他的。令人厌烦的本能开始在她的脑子里发酵，她疯狂的爱上罗杰的时候想要的还有很多，她太想和他组建家庭了，乐队毫无起色，微薄的收入让她觉得厌烦。但她一直都非常清楚的认识现实，这种状况不知是喜是悲。她答应了罗杰，无论如何她都会答应的。

——————

乐队里根本不应该有这样的亲密关系。在乐队组建之初大家都很不容易，除了学业之外还到处找演出，花费大量时间排练写歌。梅对这个比她小两岁的同事没有什么想法，也不关心他咋咋呼呼的私生活。罗杰泰勒，靠的不是他们没出息的乐队而是他那张脸为乐队招来无数骨肉皮，大概睡过肯辛顿一半的女孩。除此之外他很有才华就是了，四个人常常一起写歌，梅会和他因为声音大小节奏快慢而吵架，迪肯在旁边看戏，弗莱迪火上浇油。罗杰在艺术上也有些才华，他喜欢做些海报贺卡之类的，很有自己的特点。梅常常为此夸赞他，她觉得罗杰不如放弃生物去学艺术，一定会很有前途。

一次演出前罗杰在化妆室堵住她。他把门一关然后靠上去，两只手垫在背后，问她愿不愿意结束后去喝一杯。每次演出完他们四个总会喝一杯，今天没有特殊情况她当然会去。她问迪肯和弗莱迪他们决定去哪了吗？罗杰挠挠他乱糟糟的金发：“就我们两个。”蓝色的眼珠盯着她好不自在。

梅不能否认对罗杰有过幻想，她甚至因为罗杰没有对她表示过任何好感而对他生气，她故意无视罗杰对她咧着嘴说早上好，和弗莱迪聊的很开心的时候罗杰走进来她就会立刻闭嘴，像个青春期的小姑娘。他们的主唱一脸莫名其妙，罗杰很无辜眨巴他的大眼睛仿佛成了受害者。

演出结束后她和罗杰去喝酒，罗杰醉的很快，梅记得明明没喝多少。她磕磕绊绊的把罗杰拖回家。弗莱迪和迪肯还没有回来。罗杰爬到沙发上，她去泡茶，加了不少的糖在里面。罗杰喜欢甜食，他会在馅饼上倒很多枫糖浆，会在咖啡里加很多的奶精和糖，像一只小熊抢走乐队所有人的蜂蜜。罗杰趴在沙发上一动不动，梅把杯子放在桌上，坐到他身边问她可以做点什么。“你想吐吗？”梅捋了捋他后脑勺的金发。罗杰发出咕噜咕噜的声音，很艰难地在狭小的沙发上翻过身，皱着鼻子摇头。梅用两只手穿过他的胳肢窝，托住他的后背把他捞起来，像抱着她的孩子。然后腾出一只手去够那杯茶。罗杰软软的东倒西歪，靠在她的肩上。下巴戳上她瘦弱的肩膀。她摸着罗杰的后背，“想喝点茶吗？”罗杰含含糊糊的嗯了一声也不动。她把他从她肩上拉开，罗杰睁开眼睛，瞳孔在很暗的光中放得很大，也不接杯子，就盯着梅看。梅被他看得心虚，她无法待在这样的气氛里。“不要茶吗？那你快点去睡觉哦，我先去洗澡。”她放下杯子想走，被一把拽住手臂，然后罗杰就扑上来吻她。她眼睛睁得很大，看得清罗杰眼皮上细小的血管，看得清他微微颤抖的很长很卷的睫毛。他的嘴唇又软又热，呼出的酒精进入梅的口腔，像他整个人一点一点填充梅的全部人生。

原来与罗杰接吻是这样的感觉，她终于也是那些女孩中的一员了。梅扔掉了所有可怜的自尊回吻他。她的舌头撬开罗杰的牙齿，舌尖摸清口腔里的每一寸。罗杰伸出手去脱她的裙子，半天也找不到侧边细小的拉链。于是梅自己脱下来衬衣裙子扔在地板上，细长的双腿环住他的腰。罗杰的手够上她的胸，她的乳房小小的像两颗熟透的软桃，窝在罗杰的手掌里，除此之外她的全身上下没有一点多余的肉，胸骨与肋骨凸显出来，仿佛揭开一层皮就是森森白骨。

她拉开罗杰的裤子拉链，捏到软肉，罗杰撅着嘴哼哼唧唧的，手在她身上乱摸，梅抓着罗杰的阴茎和他接吻。“没事的。”然后低下头把阴茎含进嘴巴。罗杰喝多了酒怎么就是硬不起来，在梅的嘴里半天也是只有一点勃起的迹象。“唔…我要射了。”他带着呻吟说不出一句完整的话。手抓着梅的卷发不知轻重把她弄得很痛。实际上他射不出，从脖子到眼下一片潮红，梅一遍遍安慰他说没事的，他额头上急出一层薄薄的汗，发出哭腔，抓着自己硬不起来的阴茎往梅的下体塞。却连位置都找不对了。然后他倒在沙发上哭出声，口齿不清的叫梅的名字，挺着腰说他想射，整个下半身都绷紧了肌肉，只有阴茎还是软软的。

梅俯下身抱起口齿不清乱喊乱叫的罗杰，他的胸口挤压她的乳房，她的腿仍然环着他的腰，张开的阴唇和他的阴茎贴在一起。梅不再去刺激罗杰。她摸着他的背，“哦，你只是喝醉了。”罗杰安静下来，梅的手划着他的脊背，罗杰在她的颈窝里昏睡过去。

梅整整一晚都没有合眼。弗莱迪和迪肯没有回来，这是个好事，她不认为她有力气和任何一个人处理这种事情。她为在客厅发生的事情而感到羞耻，但却暗暗庆幸罗杰在当时叫着她的名字。她真像个不要脸的娼妇，很清楚罗杰并不爱她，却在他神志不清的时候脱掉衣服。这种事情让剩下的成员很难堪。弗莱迪和迪肯在知道这件事后尴尬的消沉了好多天，几次想说点什么但几次都失败，最后只能接受这个事实。排练时的气氛也怪怪的。她差一点就成为解散乐队的罪魁祸首。

后来她与罗杰就常常做爱了。他们在洗手间或者酒吧里口交，只在外面口交的原因是因为罗杰嫌弃太脏。他们疲惫不堪又精力旺盛，常常在后半夜黏着体液脏兮兮的睡着，或者早上睁眼后，罗杰发现是硬的就把她弄醒，梅在此时很少有兴致。罗杰从来不谈论他们的关系，梅也一样。因为罗杰不仅仅和她上床，与此同时还和肯辛顿的许多女孩上床。梅毫无怨言，就像那天晚上在客厅的沙发上，她主动又急切的想要他，还能要求什么呢？

——————

他们的关系没有发生任何变化，仅仅是法律上的合法夫妻罢了。她发现怀孕的时候欣喜若狂，像阴险又邪恶的巫婆终于达成目的。罗杰知道她吃药所以从不带套，但他不知道梅在和他第一次做爱后就把所有的药片冲进了厕所。梅的确是是不知廉耻的娼妇，她享受罗杰的每一次射精，在那一刻她真真实实的高潮。

罗杰知道后一句话也没说，去酒吧喝了一晚上最后被弗莱迪拖回家。后来他就很少接近梅了，同一个房子里也仅仅出现三个人。迪肯与弗莱迪不愿意留下梅一个人，常常陪着她。弗莱迪握着她的手一遍遍问她“你真的确定吗？会很辛苦。”她很确定，那是她和罗杰的孩子啊，她摸着平坦的小腹，心跳很重也很快。

帝国理工的演出场地没有多大，罗杰就在她的后面打鼓，用很大力气甩飞好几根鼓棒。梅却连正常的互动都没有办法做到了。她有时候也转到侧面面对舞台，像是给弗莱迪让出自我发挥的空间实际上却想瞟一眼罗杰。罗杰是会看她的，也许偶尔看她，大汗淋漓眼神迷离的从一堆鼓里抬起头瞟一眼她，像他看向迪肯与弗莱迪一样，像他看向黑暗的观众席一样。梅站在舞台的最前面表演独奏，很亮的灯光打在她身上，要把发丝烤焦。全场观众都在看她，罗杰也是吗？她芒刺在背两腿发软，像忤逆了神明，后背烧穿一个洞，边缘焦化。那可是她的丈夫啊。梅用手指拨动琴弦的时候不需要大脑，那把红色吉他是她身体的一部分，琴弦发出的声音产生波段，被她用瘦弱手指传送给她体内的生命之光。没关系的，话筒很远。她站在舞台的光亮中心，轻轻的说了声“罗杰。”


End file.
